Tengo Mi Mente En Tu Cuerpo
by HijaDeFrazel
Summary: Sipnosis. ¿Como se darían cuenta los miembros de los vengadores de que algo estaba pasando entre la Viuda Negra y el Capitán América?


Hola chic s:

Aquí les dejo un pequeño relato. La idea no es del todo mía.

1) La camisa gris.

Todos sabían que al líder de los Vengadores le gustaba entrenar hasta que sus uñas comenzaran a sudar, algo meramente imposible, algo que solo podría lograr el asombroso Capitán, desde luego. Y sabian que su camiseta favorita para entrenar era una color gris perla, la cual se ajustaba a la perfecta musculatura del icono de América.

Sin embargo, lo que vieron Sam y Wanda en el desayuno fue otra cosa. Vieron a su líder sudoroso, tomando desesperadamente un poco de agua, posterior a su entrenamiento matutino, llevando una camisa blanca sin mangas, junto a una sudadera y a un pants negro.

Bien, eso podría no ser tan sorprendente, sin embargo, el hecho de que la Viuda Negra vistiese con una enorme camiseta gris de manga corta, dejo un signo mayúsculo de interrogaciónen la cara de ambos vengadores. A decir verdad, parece que para los demas Vengadores esto paso desapercibido. Pero Falcon no preguntaria nada, no queria morir a manos de la rusa.

\- Bonita camisa, Nat- menciono la Bruja Escarlata a su compañera mientras tomaba con el tenedor un pedazo de mango. La pelirroja se limito a sonreir, mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-Si, gracias. Es mi favorita- respondió Natasha a la gemela. Tanto Wanda como Sam compartieron una mirada. Estaban seguros que la camisa era de Steve.

Nat seguía sudorosa. Se cubrió con las sabanas y se acurruco contra el fornido abdomen de Steve. Mientras ella seguía repartiendo caricias por toda su musculatura, el super soldado no dejaba de besarle.

\- Se han dado cuenta Nat- menciono con voz entrecortada Steve. Natasha detuvo sus caricias y le miro, un poco confundida. Despues comenzo a reir.

-Crei que ya se habian dado cuenta, Capitan.- Menciono la rusa, pestañeando de manera coqueta.

Steve le abrazo, mientras reia con ella.

-Aunque, debo añadir, Agente Romanoff, que me gustaría que me devolviera mi ropa.- Soltó sin mas el rubio, con ese toque de galanteria. Romanoff le miro seria.

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunto en broma la espía. Rogers decidió seguirle el juego.

-Porque, a este paso, vas a dejarme desnudo.-

2) La sudadera

Tony y Buce se encontraban en el laboratorio de la base buscando problemas, o lo que es lo mismo, estaban jugando con químicos restringidos por al menos doce o mas países. Y por Pepper y Betty. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los demás vengadores, buscando información necesaria para que sus compañeros no terminaran muertos. O peor, durmiendo en el sofá, por culpa de lo que sea que podían generar.

Es ahí en donde ven a los héroes mas poderosos acomodando papeles por aquí y por alla. El arquero y el velocista del equipo no estan, en cambio, Wanda y Bucky estan acomodando un par de expedientes, mientras que Steve y Nat intentan, junto con Sam, anotar todo lo que el filantropo y su mejor amigo estaban haciendo.

De repente, algo capta la atención del Soldado del Invierno. La sudadera que trae puesta la ex asesina de la KBG le suena familiar. Algo que Bruce ya había notado, sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres dice nada.

Por desgracia, es Stark el que lo hace notar.

-Arañita, no hace tanto frió en mi magnifico laboratorio. Deberías quitarte la sudadera, se te ve enorme.

Un leve sonrojo invade el rostro de la Viuda. Tanto James como Bruce están al pendiente de la reacción de Romanoff. En cambio, Steve se le quiere ir encima al castaño, ya que Natasha no lleva nada por debajo de la sudadera...mas que su ropa interior. Aun tenia fresco el recuerdo del porque la Viuda Negra traia su sudadera.

Natasha lo manda a callar, siguiendo asi, todos en lo suyo.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- grita una histérica Pepper desde la entrada del laboratorio.

-Steve sigue acariciando la espalda de Nat en la ducha. A ambos les parece una situación excitante, aunque el varón no quiera admitirlo. No en esta vida.

\- ¿Crees que Stark si se haya dado cuenta?- murmuro la pelirroja despues de un largo silencio.

-Si, y tal vez los demás tambien- Reflexiono el Capitan masajeando la espalda de la pelirroja- Sin embargo, creo que pasamos a segundo plano para el cuando vio a Pepper regresar mas temprano de lo que debía- finalizo Rogers con una sonrisa, recordando los gritos de la CEO de Industrias Stark.

-¿Me devolverás mi ropa?- pregunto Steve por décima vez en el día. Natasha fingió pensarlo.

-Creí que te gustaba mas sin ella...- comento la agente con un tono de burla y sorpresa.

3) La chamarra de cuero

Todos sabian que a Steve no le gustaban muchas de las vestimentas del siglo XXI, sin embargo, todos sus a amigos le veían frecuentemente con una chamarra de piel, de color café. Iba a todos lados con ella.

Estando todos en la torre de los Vengadores, se podía respirar la paz de no estar amenazados por traficantes, terroristas, o por la comida de Tony.

Vieron a un par de ojiazules (James y Steve) leyendo. Vestian ambos informales, la unica diferencia es que el ex soldado de HYDRA llevaba una sudadera. En cambio, Steve llevaba un polo negro de manga larga.

Todos estaban el sala de estar, pero, a excepción de Steve, todos estaban concentrados en buscar pistas de que el Romanogers era cien por ciento real.

Hasta que se escucho un tintineo, y por la puerta del asensor iban entrando Thor y lady Sif, acompañados de Ojo de Halcon y el velocista Maximoff. Y junto con ellos, entro la rusa. Con la chamarra de Steve. Todos miraron atonitos a la pareja (o bueno, casi pareja). Sin embargo, lo que nadie vio venir, ni siquiera Pietro, fue la fabulosa oracion de Tony:

\- Lo sabia, sabia que te estabas acostando con ella Rogers.

Cuando Pepper volvio a la torre de los Vengadores, encontro a su novio desmayado en el sofa.

-Me estaba gustando esto de jugar a las escondidas- menciono en lo oscuro de la habitacion Natasha, mirando los ojos azules de Steve. El se limito a besarle la frente, suspirando en el proceso. Al menos ya todo el mundo lo sabia.

-Esto me lleva a preguntar...-inquirio el soldado.

-Oficialmente ya soy novia del Capitan América- contesto la pelirroja. Steve nego con la cabeza.

-No me referia a eso...¿sera que ya puedes devolverme mi ropa?- rogo el capitan.

Romanoff solo sacudio la cabeza, una clara señal de negación.

Asi que ambos soltaron una carcajada...y se dispusieron a dormir...

-Espera Rogers ¿ Estas usando mi camisa para dormir?- señalo la blusa color borgoña que no cubria del todo al ojiazul.

Pero Steve ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
